Life After the War
by wtchiktonks
Summary: This story is all about Ginny's struggle after having fought in the war, as well as the engagement and marriage of her and Harry, and Ron and Hermione. My first story. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The past brings tears

-1_**Chapter 1 - The past brings tears**_

"Ginny…Ginny love, please don't cry." Harry pulled Ginny into a loving embrace, not caring that her tears would flow freely on his shirt.

Ginny, having already cried for an hour, looked up at her exquisite boyfriend, tears still running down her crimson cheeks, "Harry" was all she could mutter before burying her head deeply into his chest.

"Love it's going to be alright. I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere."

Ginny's mind, however, kept racing back to that horrible night.

"_Ginny don't ever let go of our love. If I don't come back, know that I have always loved you."_

"_Harry don't. You will come back. We'll all be ok. Mum, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Dad, Tonks, Remus, Hermione…' she stuttered…'everyone! We're…we're going to defeat Lord Voldemort together. And so be it if I have to, I will kill that ferret Draco Malfoy.'_

'_Ginny no. All of you need to stay safe. I will not let you fight or worse,' he couldn't finish his thought, choking up on the words._

_Ginny gave Harry the most passionate kiss she'd ever laid on him before. "Harry James Potter, I love you whole heartedly, and nothing will ever, EVER, change that. Not what happens in this war, not what's happened in the past, and not even you telling me you hate me could change it.'_

"_Gin…I do love you. I love you more then words could explain. That's why I don't want you to fight. I don't want you to…' he looked away from her momentarily, until Ginny moved her hand up to his face to make him look back._

'_Then let me fight…if you love me, let me fight next to you. You know how powerful I am, and can be. Just let me.'_

'_And what if you do die? What then? I won't be able to blame anyone but myself for not protecting you."_

Ginny snapped out of it when Harry planted a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. "Hmm?"

'Gin, what's going on in that head of yours? I know that things were hard, but I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'm here now for good.' He slightly smiled which helped Ginny to relax.

Ginny felt loved in Harry's embrace, like nothing could ever destroy the bonds between them. She had no other way to explain her love when her parents asked earlier that morning, 'why do you love Harry so much?' All she could tell them was that she just knew. She knew he was the right one, that he was everything to her and more.

"Ahem" Hermione had appeared in the doorway and was nearly gaping at the sight of Harry. She quickly ran over to him and gave him a great big hug, pulling him from Ginny's embrace.

'Hermione you've been crying as well.'

'Yes, not that it matters.' She looked Ginny's way, 'same thing as before?'

Ginny merely nodded her head, but Hermione fully understood what went on in Ginny's mind. It was almost the same as what went on in hers.

'_Mione I'm not letting you come with. I can't bear to lose you.'_

'_You incomparable git. I'm going with you and Harry, whether you like it or not.'_

'_Hermione, I love you.'_

_Hermione stood soundly still. She had never heard those words come out of Ron's mouth before. She was frozen to her spot for a few seconds before she finally lunged forward at him and kissed him hard. 'Ron, I love you too!'_

'_Then please, stay with Ginny…don't come with us.'_

'_Even so, you're not getting rid of me that easily. What would you and Harry do without me if it required a spell that I've learned and you haven't? What would you do then? Die? Because by the sounds of it, that's exactly what would happen. And if you really do love me, you'll let me come to protect you when you need it. Otherwise, you can do all the protecting.'_

_Ron simply shook his head, but pulled Hermione into a warm embrace. 'If you die, I'm going down with you.'_

Harry looked at Hermione, and pulled Ginny back to his embrace. 'Hermione if I didn't know any better I'd say you have a stronger connection then you know with Ginny.'

The girls both burst out into a fit of giggles. This was the first smile Harry witnessed on either of their faces after the war was over.

'You've no idea Harry' Ginny replied between giggles.

'Well I'm glad to see that you two can still smile. Where's Ron?'

Hermione froze, 'He's been gone the past few days. He said something along the lines of, 'I don't know anymore Mione, how can we last when we're both full of nothing but sorrow.' He said he was just going to go for a walk to clear his mind, but he hasn't returned in three days. I'm starting to get more then worried. I've tried everything to Apparate directly to him, spells to try and lead him back here, everything.'

Ginny let go of Harry and hugged Hermione. 'He'll be back. I just know he will. He loves you unconditionally.'

'Thanks Ginny.' Hermione let out a small smile. 'I'm going to go make myself something for lunch, would you two like anything?'

At those words, Ron, who'd been standing in the doorway the whole time the conversation had gone on, replied, 'well you know I'm always hungry' he smiled. Soon enough, Hermione ran to him, almost knocking him down on impact, which made him chuckle a little. 'Miss me?'

'You…you' Hermione punched him hard in the gut. 'Why did you leave? Why did you let me be here, to cry, with no support, no…no…' She started crying again, Ron quickly forgiving her for punching him, pulled her into a hug, nearly lifting her off the floor.

'Mione I'll never leave you again. I thought getting away would give me time to think and understand things, but..it didn't. I had fully intended on coming back the same day as well but I ran into a Death Eater and had to find ways to escape him. I'm sorry I couldn't get back sooner. Every time I would even think about Apparating I couldn't make myself calm down enough to not be afraid of splinching myself. I ended up making it to Diagon Alley, and ran into George, who helped me kill the Death Eater. It was Draco.'

Ginny gasped, as did Hermione. Harry stood there, not understanding. He thought that Draco had been killed in the battle at Hogwarts.

'Harry mate, you look like you've seen a ghost.'

Ginny helped Harry to take a seat on the large loveseat, then plopped herself down in his lap.

'But I thought that Draco died at Hogwarts.'

Ron looked a bit irritated, but Hermione took his hand and spoke up. 'That's what we all thought Harry. But the truth is, Goyle took a polyjuice potion to turn himself into Malfoy. He apparently didn't realize that none of us were scared of him. He wasn't too bright to being with, but he died trying to save himself as he was more afraid of this war then anyone.'

Harry's jaw had dropped at this revelation. He had no idea that any of the Slytherin's were scared in the slightest.

'The only part I feel bad about after killing Malfoy though, was finding out he had recently married Pansy and she's pregnant. I know none of us got along with her, but she isn't all bad. She married Draco out of fear.' Ron had nearly lost his tone near the end of it all.

At this, Ginny started to cry again.

'Love, what is it?' Harry looked at the young woman sitting on his lap.

'It's just…all of that…makes me think…I could've lost…'she sobbed onto Harry's shoulder.

"Gin look at me.' When she refused to, Harry pulled her face up gently with his hand. 'I didn't die, and even though there are still Death Eaters out there, you will not lose me. I fought and killed the darkest wizard in this world. A Death Eater is not about to scare me.'

'Why am I such a bloody baby about all of this then?'

'Because you're a bit younger then us, and already experienced more then most adults, magical or not, do in a lifetime. That's not something that's easily dealt with. You're allowed to cry, and be scared. No one wrote any rules about not crying before, during, or after the war took place. And honestly, if someone did, they should be hit with an Imperius curse.'

Ginny laughed a bit at that. 'Harry you are the most wonderful person…and boyfriend…a girl could ever have.'

'I really am going to go get something for all of us to eat…Ginny would you come help me?'

'Sure,' she gave Harry a quick kiss then left with Hermione.

Harry had a bit of an awkward look on his face. 'Ron, can we talk…you know I love your sister right?'

'Of course, not that I want to see you snogging her in front of me, but I do know you love her.'

'Well I think now's as good a time as any to ask her to marry me…I want to spend the rest of my life with her.' Harry kept his voice low while saying all of this.

Ron just looked a little quizzically at Harry. 'Mate, you're still young, are you sure you want to commit?'

'Ginny is the entire reason I'm still here now. Well, you and Hermione of course physically helped…but mentally, she's what kept me going, just like Hermione kept you mentally going.'

'Then you have my blessing…all you need is to talk to Mum and Dad.'

All talking ceased as the boys suddenly noticed their beautiful girlfriends coming back into the room.

'What are you two up to?' Hermione knew that look on Ron's face. She'd know it even if he hadn't turned a bit crimson.

'Mione we'll talk about it later ok?' Ron was even more crimson now then he had been just a few seconds ago.

Hermione said nothing, just went up to Ron and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head deep into his chest.

'What's wrong?'

'I'll be fine…I just need to feel your embrace right now ok?'

Ron didn't say a word, just nodded solemnly. He held Hermione tightly and didn't let go until she was ready.

_As the battle raged on, Hermione fought vigorously, attempting to ward off any Death Eater that would come her way. Just as she thought she'd seen the last of them, she was hit with a spell that caused her leg to split down the front. She cried out in agony, but with all the fighting going on, no one could hear her. She tried everything in her power to call out for Ron…spells, hitting him with a spell, even yelling, but nothing would distract him from fending off the Death Eaters he was facing for fear he'd be hit with an automatic Avada Kedavra. After an agonizing half hour, Hermione finally lost her will to stay awake and let herself just fall asleep, the pain searing through her entire body._

_Ron, finally having gotten back to the spot where Hermione laid, threw himself over her for protection. 'I can't lose you Hermione,' was the last thing Ron whispered before he was hit with a stunning spell. His body lay limp over Hermione's, but it did protect her. However uncertain she had been of his love before, she was certain when she felt the weight bear down on her that Ron loved her more then anything in the world. It took every ounce of her not to wake up and proclaim that love, because she didn't want Ron to be hurt any worse then he already had been…or worse, killed._

Hermione's tears subsided as she gently pulled out of Ron's embrace a bit.

'All right?' Ron asked, looking into Hermione's dark brown eyes.

'I'm fine now Ron. Actually, couldn't be better. I have you and that's all I need.'

Having had spent that short amount of time together, Hermione hadn't sensed anyone or anything else in the room, but was baffled when she looked up to see Harry cradling a sobbing Ginny.

'She'll be all right, you two eat. We'll eat when things are ok.'

_Ginny never knew so much fear in her heart until that moment. It was the moment that she saw a killing curse fly directly at Harry's heart. She was ready to jump at the chance to save him, considering she'd broken all of his wishes and joined the battle, but knew if she did, she would never see him and all the happiness in the world would be drained from her. Ginny hadn't known though, that Harry had given himself protection from this curse in many ways, she would never understand. He loved Ginny unconditionally, and willed himself to never love another. It was an unbreakable vow that could never be disrupted, no matter what spell was thrown his way. Ginny had fallen to the floor, sobbing, seeing her one and only love fall to the floor from midair where he'd been suspended by Lord Voldemort. She didn't know how to take the news that her true love was gone from the world. Narcissa Malfoy took this as an opportunity to rid Ginny from the world, but her plan failed miserably when Neville had cast a Killing Curse on her._

'_Never try to destroy one of my friends you blimey excuse for a mother!'_

_Ginny was shocked, she'd never heard anything bad come from Neville's mouth before._

'_Is itty bitty Potter dead?' Ginny heard Bellatrix call out. 'And his poor itty bitty girlfriend can't help…'_

_For once, Ginny didn't care what kind of magic it took, she was going to kill Bellatrix, and fast. She worked up all the courage inside of her and sent one of the most ancient spells she knew directly at Bellatrix, knocking her back against the wall. She twitched for a bit, but then the twitching stopped, and she was no more._

'_Ginny…' it took Ginny a moment to register the voice as being Neville's since her own spell had sent her flying back and knocked her out for a few moments._

'_I'm fine Neville. Where's Voldemort?'_

'_He's dead Ginny. The war's over!'_

_Ginny thought this wasn't possible. She had just seen the Dark Lord reigning, and killing her boyfriend. 'What about…'_

'_Harry?' Luna piped up._

'_Where did you…'_

_She was interrupted again by Luna, 'Come from? I was fighting in the Room of Requirement and then George came in and claimed it was over. All the remaining Death Eaters vanished.'_

'_But where's…'_

'_Harry is at St Mungo's. He was still breathing although no one's quite sure how.'_

'_When can I go see him?' Ginny had tears in her eyes, fearing the worst._

'_Ginny he looks worse then ever…'_

'_I DON'T CARE! I NEED TO…'_

_Ron ran up, holding Hermione in his arms. 'We're going there. Hold on tight to me Ginny. I'm going to Apparate us there.'_

_Trusting her older brother, she held steadfast on to him._


	2. Rules of Engagement

-1_**Chapter 2 - Rules of Engagement**_

Molly was washing the dishes the Muggle way to keep herself occupied when she heard the door creak open. "Oh Harry dear, do come in further, sit down."

"Hi Mrs…I mean, Molly. I was wondering if I could have a chat with you?"

"Of course my dear. What is it you wanted to talk about then?"

"Well you know that I love Ginny, whole heartedly. I'm sorry for all the tears I've made her shed."

"Don't go too far into it. I know what has happened, and it is a lucky thing that Hermione was here to help. But, aside from things that have happened, you've come back."

Harry was fidgeting, knowing well that Molly noticed. Not much longer, Arthur had returned from the Ministry.

"Harry my boy! Glad to see you're back. Molly dear, sorry I'm late Kingsley had me doing a bit of extra work."

"No worries dear. Harry and I were just sitting here chatting."

Arthur looked at Harry, then Molly and nodded in understanding. "I'll leave you two be then."

"Actually, this concerns you too Mr. Weasley. You see, I…well…I wanted to ask…" Harry stumbled over his words, fidgeting even more with the napkin then he had been before.

"I've been curious just how long it would take before you came to us Harry. You'd like to ask for Ginny's hand in marriage right?" Arthur had interjected. He had his hands on Molly's shoulders. Molly was silently sobbing into a handkerchief happily.

"Yes," said Harry simply.

"You are aware that she has yet to finish her last year at Hogwarts…as do you, Ronald and Hermione. You may have defeated You-Know- ok Voldemort, but that does not excuse you from finishing your education."

"I know Molly."

"You may as well call me Mum."  
"You mean, I've your permission to ask Ginny to marry me?"

"On the condition that you go back and finish…and tell us exactly what you plan on doing when you two do marry, like how you will take care of her."

"I'm going to go to university, Muggle university that is, and do more research in regular studies so that I can teach Muggle studies to kids at Hogwarts. I've already spoken with Headmistress McGonagall. She'd rather I look into becoming an Auror and teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I've done enough of that in my life. I've enough money on inheritance without ever working, but I'd like for Ginny and I to have a normal life. If Ginny wants to continue her education in anything, I won't stop her. I want her to live her life happily, and not just based on what I want. She'll be happy."

"I'm sure she will dear. Just be careful with her heart. You have broken it once."

"I know Mum. I wouldn't dream of doing so again."  
"Right then. Have you already picked out a ring?"

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, opening it, and revealing a sweet, small ring. "It was my mothers. In those months I was gone, I saw my Aunt Petunia. She and Uncle Vernon went their separate ways. She went back to their house, which had remained mostly untouched. She had been given most of my mum's things that they found in the rubble of our house in Godric's Hollow. After I'd left, Aunt Petunia was worried about me, and vowed that if she ever saw me again, she'd give me anything that belonged to my mum. She was actually quite nice to me when I went back. Well, anyway, the moment I saw it, I thought of Ginny. It's small, beautiful, and perfect, like Ginny."

Molly had tears in her eyes and Arthur squeezed her shoulders gently. "That's beautiful dear. I think she'll like it. When do you plan to ask her?"

"Tonight. Well, that of course was only the case had you said yes. Had you said no, I would have waited until the end of the year and asked you again."

"You're wise Harry, and we trust you. But as I said, be careful with her heart."

"Thank you mum…and dad." He smiled and ran up towards Ron's room, where all his things were. Ron was sitting on his bed, with Hermione leaning into him, fast asleep. Harry grabbed a couple of things and left quietly, mouthing out an apology. As he stepped out, he was greeted by Ginny.

"I've got something to show you Harry. I just received it by own." Ginny was wearing a wide grin. Harry followed her to her room, taking hold of her hand on the way which only made her light up that much more. As they approached the door, Harry stopped. "What's wrong? You've been in my room before."

"Once Gin. So long as your parents don't see it as being against the rules…"  
She quickly interrupted, "Do you see Hermione anywhere without Ron, or coming out of my room often? No. My parents are one hundred percent ok with all of us having members of the opposite sex within the same room as us. Well ok, Ron and I since the others have moved out." She opened the door, and much to Harry's surprise, it looked much different then the last time he'd been in there. Ginny's room was now a dark blue…almost black, but littered with stars that had been magicked onto the ceiling. She still had her Holyhead Harpies poster up though. There were also things Harry knew from the Muggle world, like dream catchers and a wind chime made of porcelain fairies.

"They all help me sleep. Especially this," she held out a large cuddly monkey, stuffed of course. Harry instantly recognized it. It was the first object he'd ever gotten for Ginny. It made him smile to know she'd kept it all these years. It was the summer after the incident in the chamber of secrets. He'd asked Arthur and Molly to take them all to Muggle London, to which they'd agreed. Ginny had seen the stuffed monkey in a store front and fell in love with it. Harry had seen that in her face and surprised her with it later on that day. The thoughts of what she'd said that day caused him to chuckle. "Are you laughing at me Potter?"

"No Gin. Just remembering how you reacted when I gave you that monkey."

"Oh. Ell he's still cute, and when you're gone, he takes your place in a small way."

"Good to know I'm not missed."

Ginny slapped him playfully on the chest. "I said small!"

"I know, I was only teasing." He smiled down at her then turned her around, wrapping his arms around her from behind, and placing a gentle kiss upon her cheek. "So what was it you wanted to show me?"

"Oh, right." She picked up a small parcel from the desk beside them. She then opened it to reveal a portrait of the two of them dancing at Bill and Fleur's wedding. "Bill sent it. He said it was Fleur's idea, but that I probably would have thrown it out after reading the note knowing it was form her. Anyway, the photographer they'd hired was excellent and captured a lot of beautiful moments throughout the night. Fleur noticed in this that my face just glowed and told Bill 'I know ze true love when I see eet!' I never thought that she could be so sweet, but she can. She hoped that by the time I got this, you'd be back, and you are."

"You looked radiant that night Gin. I couldn't refuse dancing with you. In fact, I didn't want anyone else dancing with you. I didn't want to let you go."

"And if I remember correctly, you didn't." She put the portrait down and turned around to wrap her arms around him. "That night, when I came up here, I cried. I knew that you'd be leaving and I might not ever see you again. That was why I went against your wishes. I mean, I went to Hogwarts for year 6, but, I don't think I concentrated that much. I always wondered where you were, and how you were…"  
"And honestly, through it all, I'm glad you stuck by me. I'm wondering though…would you go back to Hogwart's with me, for year 7?"

"I don't know Harry. How can I go back when I don't even trust being there? How can I…"

Harry put a finger up to her lips, "Because things have changed. McGonagall is Headmistress, there isn't a bad professor in the school. Classes will be smaller because of losses endured in the war, except for first years. I have to talk to Ron and Hermione still, but I know Hermione will want to go back. I promise you, things will be fine."

Ginny stood on her toes and pulled Harry into a kiss. "I'll think about it. I haven't really thought of finishing my education since the war ended." Ginny went and sat on her bed, and Harry followed, sitting next to her. "I just need to think."

"Shh," Harry kissed the side of her head then pulled her down onto the bed with him. "Get some sleep in love. I'll stay here with you."

Ginny smiled and quickly fell asleep in Harry's arms.

Meanwhile up in Ron's room, Hermione had just woken up and looked at Ron. "You make a pretty good pillow."

"Well you have been out for a couple of hours now. I'd hoped that'd meant I was a pretty good pillow." Ron kissed the tip of Hermione's nose and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I guess I needed it then. I was dreaming about Hogwarts. Strange really."  
"No not really. Your mind has always been on learning, and neither of us have been there for a while now. It's time we go back…take our NEWTS."

Hermione held a look of shock upon her face. "You, you want to go back…to school?"

"Don't be so shocked Mione. I've thought long and hard about this. I know that I was never the best student, but I think it's only right for us to finish our education. Dumbledore would want it this way. Aside from that, I want it. I want to go on, become an Auror."

"You, an…Auror? Ron we fought Voldemort. Are you sure you want to do Dark Arts work the rest of your life? I mean, it's like going against Voldemort for the rest of your life."  
"Mione," Ron put his hands over Hermione's, "I'm sure. But I'm also sure of something else."

"And what's that?"

"That I love you. I have since I met you. Now whether or not you believe me is up to you."  
Hermione planted a kiss on Ron's lips and looked into his eyes. "I do believe you. I feel the same, I just hid it when we were younger because, well, we all were just kids and girls weren't supposed to like boys. Do you have any idea how angry I was when you weren't the first to ask me to the Yule Ball in year four? Or how sad I was when I saw you snogging Lavender Brown? I nearly hexed her when she bragged about it."

"You, hexing someone? Come off it now."

"No really. I had my wand at the ready but your sister stopped me."

"Remind me to thank her some day."

"I will. About school though…have you talked to your mum?"

"Not yet, but I thought about doing that tonight."  
"Yea? Well I'll be right there with you."

"Mione…"

"Yea Ron?"

"I was going to wait until after Christmas for this but, now's as good a time as any." Ron got up off the bed, took a small box out of his wardrobe and planted himself down on one knee. "Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the pleasure of forever more being with me and only me?"

Hermione made no hasted in dropping to her knees in front of Ron with tear filled eyes, nodding yes to him, and gently placing a kiss on his lips. She'd never been happier in her entire life. "Yes," she finally whispered, just loud enough for Ron to hear. He took her left hand and placed the heart shaped ring upon her delicate finger.

"And I'll wait until you're ready to actually go through a ceremony. But I had one other question. If I'm accepted for Auror training, will you come to a school, or at least a town, nearby…so that we won't ever be far from each other?"

"A thousand times yes Ronald Weasley." The smile on her face was one Ron had never witnessed before. It held more radiance then even Hermione knew she could show. "Did you talk to your mum about this…or my parents for that matter?"

"Your parents, I talked to long before the war even happened. They said I could ask you if and when the war was over, and under the condition that I was absolutely sure of my love for you. As for my mum…it may come as a shock to her."

"You mean to tell me you didn't talk to her?"

"No, but I did talk to my dad."

"And…"

"And he said it sounded as if I feel about you, how he feels about my mum. Therefore, he said I should go with my instincts."

"Can we go tell your mum then, and Harry and Ginny?"

"My mum yes. We might want to wait until later on to tell Harry and Ginny."  
"Why is that?"  
"Just trust me Mione. Now come on, let's go tell my mum." Ron pulled Hermione up with him and led her downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley had been preparing dinner a bit earlier then usual, and was mumbling to herself all the while.

"Mum…" Ron tried to not scare her too much.

"Oh Ron dear…and Hermione. Would you two mind helping me a bit? Bill owled earlier asking if it'd be alright for he and Fleur to come for dinner. Seems they have some big announcement for us all."  
"Of course Molly," interjected Hermione quickly. She always did actually love helping in any way she could.

"Hermione and I have a bit of news ourselves though mum."

Molly spun on her heel and looked at the two. "Well…go on."

"Actually Molly…two things. Firstly, Ron and I are going to go back to Hogwarts to finish our seventh year. It was Ron's idea really."  
"Oh how wonderful. Now if you can convince your younger sister Ron, that would top off the day."  
"I'll do what I can mum. But as we said, we have a bit of news, not just something to tell."  
Molly took a seat at the table, "go on then."

Hermione walked over and sat down next to Molly. "Well you see, Ron and I, we love each other very much so."  
"And knowing that I will never love another, I asked Hermione to marry me. Well not in those words exactly. And I'm waiting until she's ready to have an official ceremony."

"My…Ron…and…this is almost too much for me."

Hermione held her hand up to allow Molly to see the ring. "Your son did a pretty good job in picking out a ring. I promise Molly, the marriage won't happen for at least another year and a half. And even at that, I'd like something small. Just my new brothers and sister, Harry, you and Arthur, and my parents. I don't need the world to witness my marriage to know I love Ron."  
"Dear you know it will be almost impossible to keep it small. But we'll do what we can." Molly smiled looking at the ring. "It is beautiful."  
Hermione held the ring up to look at it herself. "Molly would you with me to find a dress for when Ron and I do get married? I know tradition is dress robes, but I'd like to be dressed the Muggle way."

"Of course dear. Well, I really need to get dinner going more. Ron could you please get your father and have him help you set up tables in the garden?"  
"Sure Mum."  
"And Hermione if you could help me in here that would be wonderful."  
"Of course." She walked back to Ron and kissed him. "I'll see you later then."

Ron went to find Arthur and then out back to set up the tables.

Upstairs, Ginny was waking and found herself smiling uncontrollably. When she looked to her left, she noticed that Harry was fast asleep. "Harry," she whispered. Seeing as that didn't work, she planted a kiss on him. "Harry wake up." When that didn't even work, or so she thought, Ginny straddled him and leaned down. "Harry if you don't wake up I'm going to sit on you until you do…and I'll start getting heavy, and you won't like it."

As quickly as she said that, she was flipped onto her back. "That's what you think," he leaned down and kissed her. "Sleep well?"

"Yea actually, it was nice sleeping with your arm over me. It made me feel like this is where I belong."

"Well I'm glad. Do you think we should head downstairs to be with the rest of your family that's here? I'm sure your mum could use some help."

Ginny was giggling by this point, "sure if you get off me."

"Oh right, that. Well I could…"

"Please Harry," she pouted, "please get off me."

"You know I can't turn you down when you give me that look." Harry kissed her then got off of her. "Coming?"

"Of course." Ginny got up, taking Harry's hand, and leading him downstairs. "Mum, need any more help?"

"Sure dear. Harry if you'd like, Ron and Arthur are out in the garden setting up for dinner. Bill and Fleur are headed over tonight."  
"Right then. I'll help them." Harry wandered outside.

"Mum…do you think you could let Hermione take over for a bit? I'd really like to talk to you."  
"Hermione dear, you wouldn't mind would you?"  
Hermione looked up from peeling potatoes, "no of course not, go on."

Molly followed Ginny out to the living room. "Dear what's wrong?"

"Mum…I…well…I don't know how to talk to you about all of this."  
"Ginny, you're my only daughter, you can tell me anything, no matter what."

"Mum…I don't want to go back to Hogwarts just yet. We'd start in a week, and I'm just not ready. I need a little more time. It's not that I don't love school, I do, I just…any time I start feeling like things will be fine, they somehow get worse. Things get led back to the war and, they just…mum I don't want to be led around school in things because everything just feels out of sorts." Ginny started crying and could no longer look at her mother.

Molly pulled Ginny into a hug, "oh dear. I'm sorry I haven't paid enough attention. I should have known that something was wrong. Well, I'll contact Headmistress McGonagall…see what I can…"  
"No Mum. Just…I'm sorry."

"Dear by the sounds of it, you don't want to go back at all."

"And what of it if I don't?"

"Sweetheart you'll have Ron, Hermione and Harry there with you. If anything, Hermione is your friend. You know she'll be there to talk to."  
"Mum I can't."

"Dear take a bit more time to think about it. If you still feel that you can't go back, we'll work something out. Maybe you could go work with George, or go to a Muggle school in London."  
"Yea?" she wiped some tears away.

"Of course dear. I'd rather you not be miserable this year."

Ginny hugged Molly tightly then got up. "I'm going to go clean up a bit before dinner if that's alright."

"Sure. I'll be in the kitchen with Hermione."

Molly gave Ginny another hug then headed into the kitchen.

Outside, Bill and Fleur had just arrived and were being greeted by the men. Arthur had advised Fleur to go in and see Molly.

"Harry how've you been since the war?"  
"Alright I suppose. Probably shouldn't have run away right quick after I woke up at St. Mungo's."

"Well you did break my kid sisters heart, twice…so that kind of put you under. But to be honest, I probably would've run too. There's a lot to think about when you've faced one of the darkest wizards of all time."  
"Thanks Bill."  
"Hey Bill, why exactly is it that you're back here? I mean, you and Fleur hardly ever come round."  
"It's something you'll hear later Ron."  
"Well then I suppose since you won't hear my news later, I may as well tell you now. Hermione and I are engaged, and going back to Hogwarts."

Harry looked back up at this from de-gnoming the garden, "you asked Hermione to marry you, and she said yes?"  
"Don't sound so shocked mate. At least I had the courage to do it. Not much like yourself with Ginny."

"Ron I'm going to ask her and you know that. I wanted to make sure it was alright with your parents."  
"Excuses excuses."  
Bill stepped in when it came to this. He knew how it felt to wait. "Harry take your time. You need to know that she's not going to run off and just leave you wondering. It took me half a year after I'd decided to ask Fleur before I finally did it."  
"Thanks. See Ron it's not that bad. Plus I'd think you'd be one to want me to wait until Ginny was older to ask."  
Right then, Ginny walked up with Hermione. "Ask me what Harry?"

"Nothing love. Let's go sit down shall we?" He led Ginny over to a place at the table, just as Ron led Hermione to sit by them.

"You told Harry didn't you?"

"Well we were going to sit, come for a quick with me? Please Mione."

"Well don't beg." She looked up at Ginny and Harry then got back up with Ron. "What's all this about Ron? Why did you tell Harry but I can't tell Ginny? She's one of my best friends!"

"Mione! It's because first off, I don't want Ginny getting jealous. Secondly, Harry's going to ask Ginny tonight. He's apparently got something all planned out."  
Hermione gasped and put her hand over her mouth and looked at Ron. It took her a minute to calm herself enough. "You should have told me earlier. Gods I almost slipped. I owled my parents telling them you asked and my hand has been in plain sight all day." She gave Ron a quick kiss. "I'm sorry I snapped though. Honestly had you said something before, I would have done more to hide it."

Ron cupped Hermione's cheek in his hand and left a lingering kiss upon her lips. "I should have told you. I'm sorry." He kissed her again and left her lips tingling. "Let's get back to the table then." Ron led Hermione back over to sit next to Harry and Ginny."

Bill and Fleur were sitting at the far end of the table looking at each other. "Bill I would raz'zer we tell zem before deener so zat zey will be in a happy mood in case some'sing does not go right. After all, George and hees girlfriend are here and zey like to play ze leetle jokes on everyone."  
"Fleur sweetie, that's fine but if we want to do that we should probably get their attention soon. Mum will be bringing food out here soon and you know that once the Weasley's start eating, there's no stopping them until they're full…at least Ron."

"Zat ees true. I can not be as loud as you, so could you get everyone to quiet down at ze table?"

"Of course." Bill kissed Fleur's cheek and looked down the table. "Everyone if we could have your complete attention," he yelled practically. Everyone turned towards Bill and Fleur, even George, who had been snogging his long time girlfriend Alicia Spinnet. "We have something very important to tell you."  
Ron whispered under his breath "What that they're splitting up?" Hermione nudged him in the side.

"Bill and I 'ave only been married for one year, but we would like you all to be happy for us as we are 'aving a baby." Fleur had a glint of a tear in her eye as she said this.

Mrs. Weasley rushed down to that end of the table to congratulate the couple and hug them both.

"Gee they couldn't just owl mum about that?"  
"George that's highly impolite. Fleur is your sister-in-law and she's actually been quite a delight to hear from lately. You should be happy for her…and Bill! If I were allowed, I'd hex you right here and now!"

"Whoa Hermione, who put your knickers in a twist?" George hid behind a laugh.

"My knickers are none of your concern, and for that matter, no one invited you over to dinner."

"Mum did!"

"Would you two lay off? Can't we all just eat peacefully or is that too much to ask? Wait, I'm talking about our family, of course it can't be!" Ginny got up and walked away from the table.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say her knickers are in quite a twist as well."  
Harry looked up at George "Lay off." He then got up and went after Ginny. "Gin, love, wait up. Please."

Ginny stopped until Harry caught up to her and put his arm around her. "I just don't understand why George can't be happy with Bill and Fleur wanting to share this news with us."

"Gin I know that's not all that's going on. What's wrong?"

"Harry" she stopped and turned to him "I don't know what I want or where I belong right now. It's just, you know I had my breakdown and it was nice to cry it all out…but the thing is, it didn't all come out. I talked to mum earlier and she was ok with me feeling this way but, I don't even know what I'd do if I weren't to go to Hogwarts this year. I don't want to just be out and about but I don't want to be stuck here either. I'm utterly lost and confused and it's a dark and scary world that I…"

"Come here," Harry pulled her into a tight embrace. "Love I'll be here every step of the way with you. Maybe one thing you need is some time away from here. What if I talked with your mum, see if maybe you could stay at Grimmauld Place for a bit…with or without me is up to you of…"  
"WITH!"

"Ok with me. But, how about for tonight, we cut out, go get dinner of our own, and go on a nice walk?"  
"Let's go tell Bill and Fleur congrats, then go?"

"That sounds like a plan."

Ginny and Harry headed back over to the table to congratulate Bill and Fleur, then Harry talked with Mrs. Weasley quickly.

"Alright then Gin?"

She gave Harry a weak smile and took his hand. "Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see. I mentioned Grimmauld Place to your mum and she said we could discuss it later. I'm pretty sure she'll be ok with the plan though."

"Harry," Ginny stopped and turned to him, "do you think that maybe some day things will get better for me?"

"Of course they will. Gin, like I said, you just need time. Time will help you sort things out more then you'd imagine they could."  
Ginny hugged Harry, not wanting to let go.

"Come on Gin, let's go get something to eat…something I know you haven't been doing a lot of lately."

"You're the first one to even notice."

"I notice everything about you…and you not eating just isn't healthy."

"If you even knew how I feel most of the time, you wouldn't be all of too hungry either."  
"Love, I know some of the feelings. There will always be the ups and downs in life. It's just an ongoing process of when and how you can handle it."  
"Why are you so good at this?"  
"Because I love you. And I don't want to see you hurt anymore." Harry pulled Ginny back into a deep and comforting hug. "Just be honest and open with me."

"You know I will be Gin. There's no turning back, you're stuck with me."

Ginny started walking again, holding Harry's hand. "So since we're being completely open…Harry…" she stopped and kissed him long and hard, "I love you, and I do not ever want to lose you to anyone or anything ever again. And so help me if you ever, EVER run away again, I will hex you into the next century."

"Gin…I'm not going anywhere." He started walking again with her. "Are you up for going into Muggle London?"

"For dinner?"

"Yes, and more."

"More?"

Harry kept quiet but led her to this nice, cozy restaurant he'd found in the time he'd been gone. It was a quiet, comforting atmosphere. A waitress immediately showed Harry and Ginny to a table.

"Harry, you planned this didn't you?"

"Kind of last minute, but yes."

She kissed him lightly on the lips and sat down. "This whole last month has been a blur to me. I'll be fine one day, and the next I'll be completely bewildered and crying. I really have been fortunate to have Hermione at the Burrow with me. Harry," she looked up at him, "there has been a lot of bad with me. I go outside every night and fly around in the dark. I divulge in it. And all of this," she lifted one of her sleeves to reveal a rather tattered looking arm. At that, she broke down.

"Gin," Harry didn't show any disappointment, just pure concern as he moved himself closer to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know why, it just took away from everything. It took the hurt of Fred dying away. It took the hurt of you being gone away. Mione kept a tight watch on me so that I couldn't go off on my own. But then she started falling asleep in Ron's room, and I couldn't sleep. I refused to let myself sleep. Today when you let me lay there with you, I finally slept. It wasn't just laying there, oblivious to the world around me. It was actually sleeping. It felt right…whole. Please just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Let me lie next to you every night, so I can sleep and feel safe."

"I will let you lie next to me until you feel overwhelmed by it."

Ginny kissed him then intertwined her fingers with Harry's. A waitress brought out two plates and looked at the two of them. "Enjoy. And Harry it's taken care of." Ginny just looked at Harry, questioning what had just happened.

"Don't worry about it. Eat."

Ginny kind of played with the food on her plate, taking bites here and there. She kept staring off into the distance which truly started to worry Harry.

"Gin…" he got no reaction, and noticed the faraway look in Ginny's eyes. He took one of her hands again and looked directly at her. "Gin, sweetie."

"Huh? Oh. Gods Harry I'm sorry. I'm ruining this night." She began to cry again.

"No no no. Shh." Harry put his other hand up to Ginny's face and wiped the tears away. "You aren't ruining this night love. I'm just worried about you. Where's that mind wandering off to?"

Ginny raised a hand to Harry's and kissed his palm. "If I could get through a day where I didn't think about the war, or something that happened right after, I wouldn't be this way."

"You're fine Ginny. You just need the time…and I will be here to talk to any time you need."

"Can we go somewhere else? I can't handle the people here."

"Yea of course." Harry got up and held a hand out for Ginny to take. "Wherever you want to go, we'll go."

"Remember how you said there was a little park you went to all the time? Can we go there?"

"As long as I've known you, you've always been scared to go anywhere near where I grew up. Why the change?"  
"You said it's a peaceful place, and I believe that…and I think I need that. It's late enough, I can't imagine anyone being there."

"Why Miss Ginerva Weasley, I do believe you just made a decision that I can't refuse you."

Ginny giggled and kissed Harry.

"You don't mind side along apparition do you?"  
"No, I trust you won't splinch either of us."

"Alright." Harry took Ginny out to the back alley and put his arms around her, apparating directly to the park. "This is it."

Ginny let go of Harry and wandered over to the swings, taking a seat on one. She started swinging herself a bit until Harry came up behind her and started pushing her. At all of this she started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just, this seems so different from what we normally do, and it's away from all the cares in the world. It's not really that it's funny, it's just nice."

Harry stopped pushing her and she soon came to a halt. Harry went around to stand in front of Ginny then leaned down to kiss her. "Ginny I love you."

"I love you too Harry."

Harry got down on one knee after Ginny had turned away from hearing something in the distance. "Ginerva Molly Weasley, I love you more then I thought humanly possible, and I should never have caused you any tears. You mean the world to me, and I wanted to ask, will you marry me?"

"Harry…" she looked at him then down at the ring he was holding. "Yes." She kissed him and looked happily at him, her eyes finally showing a glow that had seemed long gone. "Will you put the ring on me?" She asked this almost shyly and Harry happily obliged.

"It was my mothers, and I can't imagine it belonging to anyone else but you in her memory."

"You know, she would have been really proud of you Harry. For all you've done."

"She is. You know, I know it's not the same, but Fred would have been extremely proud of you had he been able to see you go at Bellatrix. He was a bit jealous of you too because of how good you were at spells. Hopefully, he'd have been ok with me asking you to be my wife."

"He always liked you. He'd be grateful I think." Ginny smiled even more then sat herself on Harry's knee, giving him a very deep, passionate kiss. "Thank you." Harry gave her a questioning look. "For being there for me, and reminding me of the good things…but more importantly, for wanting to share the rest of your life with me."

"I really couldn't imagine spending it with anyone else." He gave her a fierce kiss then pulled back. "Ready to head back? You look a little cold."  
"I'm tired, which makes me cold."

Harry apparated them back to the Burrow and noticed everyone was still awake in the family room. George and Ron were enjoying a game of Exploding Snap, Bill was talking with Arthur, and Molly, Fleur, Alicia and Hermione were deep in conversation about setting up a baby shower for Fleur. When Hermione noticed Harry and Ginny she smiled. She saw how tired Ginny looked so she just mouthed 'goodnight' to the pair and watched them go upstairs. As soon as Ginny and Harry changed, they both slipped into Ginny's bed. Ginny fell asleep immediately and curled her body up close to Harry.


	3. The Nightmare and More

-1_**Chapter 3 - The Nightmare and more**_

_To all who have read or may read…my and more may leave you going "wow that was quick" so this is a forewarning. Don't like sex, don't read it. Sorry this chapter is much shorter then the previous as well._

George and Ron were nearly finished with their game of Exploding Snap when Hermione walked over.

"Alright Mione?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to head on up to bed though."

"Oh. Well if you want to wait a few minutes I'll go up with you."

Hermione didn't say anything, just sat down and rested her head against Ron's shoulder. George looked up at the pair and noticed Hermione was nearly asleep. "I should really get going. It's late and I do have a business to run. Look, I'm sorry about causing Ginny to run off earlier."

"Don't worry about it George. She's been having a really hard time since the war ended." Ron took one of Hermione's hands and played with it, knowing it would make her fully fall asleep in no time. "Just give her a bit of time and an apology. She's not the same little girl you promised a toilet seat to when we went to Hogwart's and she didn't."

"I know. I'll drop by tomorrow. See ya." He got up and went over to Alicia who'd fallen asleep on the couch. "Alicia time to go." He gently shook her.

"With you?" she smirked.

"Yea you can come home with me."

"Side along?"

George laughed a little. "Sure . Whatever you'd like."

Alicia woke up enough to stand up and wrap her arms around George. They apparated back to George's flat and went straight to bed.

Molly was about ready to get up when Ron looked over at her. "Mum did Harry and Ginny come back tonight?"

"They went straight to bed dear. Hermione told me she saw them come in. You should be headed up too."

"You don't mind Mione sleeping in my room?"

"No go ahead."

"Thanks Mum." Ron carefully got up and lifted Hermione into his arms, cradling her. Hermione instinctively wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and laid her head against his chest. She let out a soft moan when Ron kissed her. When they got upstairs, Ron carefully changed Hermione into a night shirt. "Sleep well." He kissed her as he laid her down on his bed. "I love you."

Hermione smiled in her sleep filled state and drifted completely off after an hour. She always thought too much when it came to any part of the day she wasn't fully asleep. Even then, her mind wasn't turned off completely. She'd always been ok while sleeping with Ron and never thought much of the war. It wasn't her thing to dwell on past events. Tonight was different though. Hermione started off with thrashing around in bed, narrowly missing punching Ron's eye. She did, however, kick him…rather hard, which woke him up straight away.

"Mione." he laid a hand on her shoulder. No reaction. "Mione wake up." The only reaction was Hermione continuing to thrash around. That was, until she screamed and woke up.

"Don't hurt me." She backed up from Ron a little, unaware it was even him she was with.

"Mione I never intend on hurting you…"

Hermione finally realized who she was with, and wrapped her arms tightly around Ron crying.

"What is it love?"

"It was horrible. You know how there are still Death Eaters out there? Well I was going to work with some people at St. Mungo's, must have been some sort of school project because I was wearing my robes…anyway I was going there and Lucius Malfoy grabbed me. I don't know where he came from. I was trying everything to get rid of him, I even bit him. I couldn't use my wand, he had me held too tightly. He took me to his house and started torturing me. He said I'd pay for what we'd done. He said if he had to live without a son, you could live without me." She started crying harder.

Ron did the best he could to comfort Hermione, "I won't let that happen to you."  
"But you can't stop…what if…I…" Hermione kept getting choked up.

"Shh. Mione I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. Kingsley is the new Minister of Magic and he has the Aurors working round the clock to catch any remaining Death Eater. They already have the majority of them." Ron took Hermione's hand and kissed the back of it. "Do you want some tea? Might help you back to sleep."

"That sounds good…but I'm coming with you."  
Ron smiled but didn't laugh. "Come on." He got up and held a hand out for her. When they got downstairs they noticed Harry sitting at the table with his own cup of tea. "Can't sleep?"

Harry didn't seem startled in the least. "No. I keep thinking about how bad off I left Ginny. She's so thin and pale now. And things rub her the wrong way all too easily. It's like some part of her is just gone and I feel as though it's probably my fault."

Hermione went and sat by Harry. "The war had a different affect on all of us Harry. I think she took things harder because she watched you almost die. She refused to talk to anyone when you ran away. When we would go to bed at night, she would always just lay there, but when she'd finally fall asleep it would be because I'd either hold her hand, or she'd have been crying, me hugging her and then falling asleep because we were both too exhausted."  
"Thanks for being her friend," Harry said a little too sarcastically.

"Well I was only trying to help."  
"So how does any of that make it not my fault Hermione. I left, she cried, she didn't eat and she cut. How's that NOT my fault?" His tone had raised more then he knew.

"Could you two leave it for a minute?" Ron had finally spoken up. "Harry look, it's no one's fault that Ginny reacted the way she did. She's hidden every emotion growing up because she had six brothers. She never saw it as right to cry in front of us. After her first year, she really hid everything that much more. Summer after her fourth year, she'd play beater when we'd set up the Quidditch Pitch out back. She thought anger was the only way to show anything, without getting picked on. Her storming off at dinner was because she can't see things as clearly as she once did. It hurts her when someone says something even remotely mean about someone else. None of that has to do with you though. She still hasn't cried over Fred's death." Ron sat down after the tea was done. "It's been hard for all of us."

"But why does she do this to herself?"  
Hermione looked up at Harry, "As numb as it sounds, it's her way of coping. She thinks it's the only way that things will be right again."  
"Ron do you think your Mum will let her off to Grimmauld Place for a while?"  
"If it's what Ginny wants, yea."

"I'm going to head back up. I'm sorry if I snapped at you Hermione."  
It's ok." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Get back up there. She needs you."  
Harry wandered back to Ginny's room. This was the first time he'd noticed, however, that all pictures of Fred near her room had been taken down. When he walked in, he saw Ginny sitting by her window looking out. He went up behind her and slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Can't sleep?"  
"I thought you were a dream, or some kind of illusion. I woke up to find you gone."

"Love, I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep myself so I went down and got some tea. Come back to bed with me?"  
"Promise you won't leave again?"  
"I'll wake you and tell you if I get up." He kissed her then led her back to bed. Ginny tightly wrapped her arms around Harry and went back to sleep.

"Why didn't you tell Harry about your dream?"  
"He has enough to worry about without me interfering in his life. Ginny needs him. If I tell him I dreamt about Lucius Malfoy coming after me, he'd surely go out and try to find him."  
"He might." Ron found himself with Hemione leaning against him once again. "Do you want to go back up to bed?"

"No. Can we go sit in the living room and just stay there for a bit? Please."

"Ok." Ron took her hand and his tea and went to the living room. He pulled Hermione down to sit on his lap and gave her a gentle kiss. Hermione set her mug down on the coffee table and started snogging Ron like she hadn't seen him in years. When they broke apart for a moment, Ron looked at her, "Not that I mind, but is this the reason you wanted to stay up?"  
"No, but you provoked it," she smirked and went back to snogging Ron. She'd always been shy about herself but felt it was time to let loose a bit. She took Ron's hand and put it on her hip, slowly leading it up her side until she reached her breast.

"Mione are you sure?"

"Mhm," she'd gone back to kissing him. Ron had taken control of his own hand and started gently massaging Hermione's breast. He slipped his other hand under her shirt which caused Hermione to gently moan and sent chills down her spine. Hermione slid off of Ron's lap and took his hand. "Come on you." Ron did what Hermione said, not knowing if he'd be able to stop himself if things became more heated. She led him upstairs back to his room and locked the door behind them.

"Mione what are you…"  
but Hermione cut Ron off mid sentence by placing a kiss upon his lips. She quietly placed a silencing charm on the room and nipped at the bottom of Ron's ear. "It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for Ronald." She continued kissing him and led him towards the bed. A smirk filled her face and she looked at Ron. "I love you. Never in my life did I think someone would go for, what did Snape call me…an insufferable know it all…but you did. It was only after you'd realized that some people were only good for snogging." Hermione pressed her body close to Ron's and kissed him hard. "I'm ready if you are."

Ron looked at her momentarily then kissed her. "I don't want to force anything on you. I love you far too much to…"  
"But I want to. You're not forcing me into anything." She went back to kissing Ron and tugged at the bottom of his shirt. He willingly helped her and broke their kiss only when he lifted the shirt over his head. Hermione pulled back a bit and looked at him. Ron was almost scared to keep going but knew he wanted to. He started to lift up on Hermione's night shirt and felt a hand slip down on his own thigh and he shivered. Hermione ripped her night shirt off and started kissing Ron's neck. He cupped her breasts in his hands and started massaging them, causing Hermione to moan. She slid her hand to Ron's inner thigh and could feel Ron getting harder. Her own nipples were fully erect and Ron was pinching them, kissing Hermione full on. She slid her other hand down and started to tug down on Ron's pants. Hermione got off of Ron's lap and slid his pants and boxers down. She then quickly slid her panties off and straddled him once again. Hermione didn't care how wrong this had seemed, she wanted and needed it. She leaned into Ron, kissing him fiercely, nipping at his bottom lip and positioning her wet core right over Ron. Ron slid his hands down to Hermione's ass and urged her onto him. She more then willingly started making love to Ron, feeling the heat and passion between them. Hermione could feel Ron throbbing between her legs and sped her pace, deepening her kisses. "Gods Ron" Hermione moaned into his mouth and pushed herself to grind on him even harder and faster. Ron could tell and flipped Hermione so she was lying on the bed and he was on top. He was able to plunge himself deeper and harder then Hermione had thought possible. Her breathing had quickened and she felt herself coming close to orgasm. "Harder Ron…" she urged him on and moaned as Ron worked himself in and out of Hermione fiercely. "Fuck!" Hermione could feel her own muscles tightening around Ron and bit down on her lower lip. Ron pushed himself faster in and out of Hermione and felt himself begin to climax. Hermione was doing the same and she grabbed tightly at his back. She rode out the amazing orgasm she was having and could feel the heat flowing between her and Ron. When her orgasm was over she looked up at Ron with tear filled eyes.

"Did I hurt…"

"No. That was…wow" She smiled "I love you."

Ron moved a strand of hair from Hermione's face and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you too." Ron laid down next to Hermione. She turned to him and intertwined their legs kissing gently on his neck. She slipped her arm over his stomach and moved her head down to lie on his chest. "Goodnight."

Ron kissed the top of her head and pulled the covers up over them. "Night Mione."

Hermione's smile held and she had absolutely no trouble sleeping.


End file.
